<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mico Fucks the Chapel Dweller and Then They Both Fuck Adella, Who They Didn’t Realise Was Watching Them The Whole Time by handwizard69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032127">Mico Fucks the Chapel Dweller and Then They Both Fuck Adella, Who They Didn’t Realise Was Watching Them The Whole Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handwizard69/pseuds/handwizard69'>handwizard69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69ing, Anal creampie, Creampie, Cumming In Mouth, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, and it hates micolash so much, ass eating, ass tonguing, dick sucking, m/m/f, the brain of mensis is also in this, though ship is a strong word for it, yes it's a crack ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handwizard69/pseuds/handwizard69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Micolash's normal Thursday routine of Staring At The Brain For A While gets a surprise twist when he finds himself teleported into Oedon Chapel in Cathedral Ward. And who is that there? Why, it's an extremely friendly sort of Pthumerian guy....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micolash/Oedon Chapel Dweller, Micolash/Oedon Chapel Dweller/Adella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mico Fucks the Chapel Dweller and Then They Both Fuck Adella, Who They Didn’t Realise Was Watching Them The Whole Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve decided to become “the joker” of bloodborne smut. I don't think any of these characters should fuck each other, and some of it was painful to write.</p><p>Formal apologies to the Chapel Dweller for making them fuck Micolash. They are so sweet and kind and I love them but this was such a bad (logistically and otherwise) pairing and it made me laugh so much I had to write about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Thursday, or very likely a Thursday by Micolash’s ken, which meant that today was the day he liked to go outside and stare directly at the Brain of Mensis for a few hours. It usually hurt, and while the corpses strewn around Micolash’s feet suggested that this was a bad idea, he still did it. There was little to do in the Nightmare of Mensis, after all, and one had to be creative to pass the hours. Micolash’s days usually revolved around a simple routine of: exist in the Nightmare, exist in the Nightmare, look at the Brain, exist in the Nightmare, throw rocks at the Winter Lanterns, exist in the Nightmare, exist in the Nightmare, have sex with Edgar. The latter had quickly lost its charm, especially given that Edgar had insisted upon a “no Augur of Ebrietas” rule, despite the fact that the Augur created its own lubrication. This Edgar refused to see as a good selling point, given the fact that the lubrication was also full of small slugs. That was a small price to pay for <em>that </em><span>many tentacles, Micolash argued, but the man would have none of it. </span><span>There would be no Auguring of anybody’s asshole.</span></p><p>
  <span> The Brain today was as it always was: large, gross, and glowing </span>
  <span>with rage</span>
  <span>. It moved in some unseen wind, swaying slowly in its great chains, blasting out a golden frenzy at Micolash in a desire to make the man go away. He did not. He liked it. After a while, it was like looking at the sun for too long: spots burned onto his retina, which gave the Nightmare an interesting new tilt. Very </span>
  <span>good</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><span>Somewhere below, something died to frenzy. It would slowly resurrect, as the will of the Nightmare </span><span>was to remain, unrelentingly, a</span> <span>nightmare</span><span>. This infuriated the Brain, or at least Micolash imagined it did. The sun spots in his eyes grew incredibly strong after a while, hurting to a remarkable degree, and his brain felt a little like it was going to melt out of his ears. Yes! That was new and interesting. It was wonderful. Finally, something different was happening. </span></p><p>
  <span> This different suddenly took an inconceivable turn: down below, at the foot of the thin bridge, a Hunter appeared. This had not happened for some time, and it was not something Micolash could have known about. The Brain knew, though. It watched the Hunter appear slowly, thin as mist, and decided to </span>
  <span>use the window the lamp had opened to </span>
  <span>make this cage-headed motherfucker fuck off for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It zapped Micolash with </span>
  <span>enough</span>
  <span> rotten, failed Great One energy </span>
  <span>to fling the man’s body into the lamp below, and somehow into it and past it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Micolash, one moment having his Thursday Look At The Brain, was suddenly </span>
  <span>not in the Nightmare of Mensis at all, but </span>
  <span>sprawled</span>
  <span> on the floor of a dusty chapel, </span>
  <span>having been catapulted rather inelegantly out of a lamp</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>This was no normal Thursday.</p><p>
  <span>It was much, much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ah… </span>
  <span>a-a visitor.” Micolash heard behind him.</span>
</p><p><span> He flipped himself over, sitting up, </span><span>and took in his </span><span>surroundings.</span> <span>Yes, this was undoubtedly a chapel of a Great One… large urns of incense crowded every corner, and great censers smoked at the end of the brass chains that suspended them from the ceiling. It was also, it dawned on Micolash, undeniably Yharnam. He was back in Yharnam. </span><span>A</span><span>nd </span><span>not just any Yharnam, but a smoke-filled one. T</span><span>he Hunt was on. </span></p><p>
  <span> “Please, make yourself comfortable. This is a safe place, you see,” the voice said again, and then pitched into a nervous, tinny laugh. “safest place </span>
  <span>in Yharnam </span>
  <span>on a night like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micolash </span>
  <span>turned around and found the source of the voice. The sight was shocking, initially</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>a hunched figure in a tattered red robe, thin and long-limbed and stooping—but the face was friendly. The eyes peered vacantly out, wandering blankly as was common with those of diminished sight, </span>
  <span>and there was a faint smile </span>
  <span>on their </span>
  <span>lips</span>
  <span>. Still, Micolash had to pause, for while it was true that they were tall and rather long-limbed, they did not strike Micolash as entirely human. Neither did they seem to be Pthumerian—a breed Micolash knew rather well, both </span>
  <span>in business and pleasure</span>
  <span>—for their coloring was entirely incorrect. Pthumerians were known for their luminously white skin and hollow, pitch black eyes. Here, it was reversed: the eyes white, the skin dark, and the form emaciated in a way that made them appear as though they had been mummified, or perhaps </span>
  <span>scorched</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made no matter. </span>
  <span>Micolash</span>
  <span> was one fucked up man, and if there was anything </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> liked more than the idea of getting tentacles up his ass, it was boning a freak like this. </span>
  <span>Their</span>
  <span> body looked like it was made out of beef jerky </span>
  <span>and Slender Jimothies, those chewy ropes of meat that had been a favorite snack of Micolash’s back in his Byrgenwerth days.</span>
  <span> Micolash could only wonder at the state of its genitals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>I seem to be somewhat lost,” Micolash said, approaching the figure.</span>
</p><p><span> “This here’s Oedon Chapel,” the dweller said. “</span><span>in the Cathedral Ward. The Hunt’s on tonight, so nobody will mind if you hunker down here a while.</span> <span>I don’t know if you’ll want to be moving on, but there’s a Hunter round here somewhere might be able to escort you.”</span></p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>There’s no need for that.” Micolash said. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I’m very well armed,”</span>
</p><p>“Oh, forgive me. The incense is so thick it’s hard to smell a hunter when they come by,”</p><p>“I’m no hunter,” Micolash said and knelt before them, inclining his head. “here—put your hand out,”</p><p>
  <span> The dweller felt out </span>
  <span>in the space </span>
  <span>before him until his hand </span>
  <span>bumped against</span>
  <span> the cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ah… a scholar of </span>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>ensis! I haven’t met one of your ilk in some time,” </span>
  <span>they said, </span>
  <span>emitting a thin line of laughter</span>
  <span>. “</span>
  <span>You smell like…” </span>
</p><p><span> The dweller leant forward, </span><span>hands on either of Micolash’s shoulders, and </span><span>rather scientifically sniff</span><span>ed</span> <span>near Micolash’s </span><span>neck</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  <span> “Not at all like a hunter… </span>
  <span>oh no, </span>
  <span>not at all...” </span>
</p><p><span> The</span><span>y</span><span> laughe</span><span>d</span> <span>again</span><span>. </span><span>It was endearing in an odd way, paired with the </span><span>kind,</span><span> open face and the </span><span>generosity of </span><span>their </span><span>hospitality. </span><span>The proximity to another person—specifically one that was not the prudish Edgar—was arousing. There were hands on </span><span>Micolash’s</span><span> shoulders, new hands he had never felt. Oddly long, large and thin ones, and at this vantage point, knelt down </span><span>before the dweller of the chapel, Micolash could clearly see that the red tattered robe was the only thing they were wearing.</span></p><p>
  <span>Between their legs hung a rather large, soft cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Micolash’s mouth watered. The smell of the incense recalled to him the many Hunt-themed orgies he had hosted in Yahar’gul, back in the glory days </span>
  <span>before it had all gone to shit</span>
  <span>. Cocks and pussies all around, endlessly cumming and squirting and </span>
  <span>being stuffed with anything that would fit anywhere, his own old asshole being ripped apart by </span>
  <span>two or three cocks, and maybe a few tentacles, while his face was </span>
  <span>smothered</span>
  <span> in the </span>
  <span>wet</span>
  <span> folds of </span>
  <span>a fat </span>
  <span>Mensis pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Listen,” Micolash said. “</span>
  <span>we’re alone in here right now,”</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>they were not, but Micolash had failed to see the woman standing in the corner at the opposite end of the chapel, given her black church garb—“</span>
  <span>and the Hunt is bound to go on for some time. </span>
  <span>I’ve got something else for you to sniff if you’re interested,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh?” the dweller asked, but not in a way that alluded </span>
  <span>they</span>
  <span> did not know what Micolash </span>
  <span>was getting at</span>
  <span>. “</span>
  <span>Let’s have a feel of it, then,”</span>
</p><p><span> Micolash opened his trousers and pulled out his half-hard cock.</span> <span>While it was</span><span> o</span><span>f average girth, </span><span>it was</span><span> incredibly long—a </span><span>real</span><span> choker and bruiser </span><span>of a cock,</span> <span>able to penetrate the smallest of holes and snak</span><span>e</span><span> in deep. </span></p><p>
  <span>Micolash took the dweller’s hand and guided it to his cock. </span>
</p><p>Their skin, surprisingly, was soft, and their hand stroked Micolash’s cock with a gentle firmness, rousing it to a rock-hardness almost instantly. It was the size of the hands, the way one of them moved down to cradle his balls, and the rather innocent look on their face while they did it.</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Ah, what a treat this one is,” they said and maneuvered one finger to slip one finger over his piss slit. “D’you like that? I know a snatcher outside who’s awful fond of it. Likes my whole finger to go right down his shaft, if you can imagine,” they said and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>You do this with snatchers?”</span>
</p><p>“Oh, yes, sometimes…” the dweller said, still working their hands over Micolash’s far too long cock, “you see, most people, they don’t find me too appealing. I can hear it in their voices. Scared or confused, I reckon. Snatchers seem to like me, though… beasts too but I bet they like anybody,”</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Beasts?” </span>
  <span>Micolash asked, impressed with their depravity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not that I ever done it with one, </span>
  <span>mind, </span>
  <span>but you can see it in their eyes. I draw the line at the big guys with the bags. Very handsome under those robes. Pity they always want to bag you though… not sure it’s worth it if I wake up in a jail cell afterwards each time.” </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>hey laughed again, </span>
  <span>steadily milking Micolash’s </span>
  <span>iron </span>
  <span>cock. “</span>
  <span>Here, come here, why don’t you give me a hand…”</span>
</p><p>Micolash obliged and was soon met with the hard, throbbing cock meat of the dweller. Unlike Micolash, their cock was fat as hell, and riddled with squiggling veins. Their balls were huge and hung low and heavy, and the first long pull of their cock made it spill precum all over Micolash’s hand.</p><p>Again, it was mouthwatering. So much so that Micolash had no choice but to lodge the dweller’s fat cock past the bars of his cage and into his mouth, pumping the hard shaft while his tongue drew circles around the weeping head.</p><p>“Ahh, that’s it,” the dweller said, and again tittered in the nervous way they had.</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, the dweller’s mouth was on Micolash’s cock. Due to their size, their mouth was incredibly large, and accommodated more than most could manage. Their dark tongue, an odd blue-black color, slid over the smooth </span>
  <span>tube of Micolash’s meat while they sucked hard. </span>
  <span>It was amazing. The dweller was a true freak of a cocksucker, totally devoted to the art. Micolash hadn’t been sucked this well since the We Tried To Summon A Great One Again But Failed consolation party of ’48, </span>
  <span>which took place after they tried to summon a Great One (again) and </span>
  <span>failed. They had ended up</span>
  <span> with another pile of bones and goo that could scream, </span>
  <span>despite not actually having a mouth,</span>
  <span> but do little else. It had taken quite a few blow jobs to get over </span>
  <span>the disappointment of </span>
  <span>that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This blow job, however, had none of the depressing atmosphere of a failed summon. It was pure joy, incense thick in his nostrils, mouth full of cock, Mensis cage weighing heavy on his head from such a weird angle so that his neck was really starting to hurt. But it was worth it, damn it, it was so worth it. </span>
  <span>The dweller licked down Micolash’s shaft and over his balls, taking time to lovingly suck on each one in their mouth, before they moved over to his hairy taint and then—as if the super sucking wasn’t enough—dove their tongue straight into Micolash’s asshole. Their hand still pumped his cock while their </span>
  <span>fat </span>
  <span>tongue probed and swirled, spit thick and wet and warm, plunging in deep and then backing off, circling the puckered ring of muscle as it twitched in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Stick your finger back in my piss hole,” Micolash said, panting with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The dweller obliged, ramming the tip of their dark finger into the slit of Micolash’s cock, </span>
  <span>their tongue probing the soft, sensitive walls of Micolash’s anus the whole time, while the other hand stroked his rigid shaft. It was too much, and it was perfect. </span>
  <span>So </span>
  <span>with the dweller’s cock stuffed in his mouth, head crammed into the back of his throat, Micolash came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The dweller felt it coming and removed their finger from his slit so he could spew huge globs of thick cum everywhere. The dweller moved to catch it in their mouth, licking and sucking at the underside of his head as he continued to shoot. Then, too, the dweller was cumming in Micolash’s mouth, and their cum was hot and salty and inundated Micolash’s mouth, giving him a load ten times the size of any normal human’s. This freak must’ve been a Pthumerian somehow, Micolash thought, gulping down their cum. Pthumerians always gushed like this. </span>
  <span>He knew from past experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Ahaha,” the dweller laughed, again thinly, but with less nerves around the edges. “what a way to pass time during a Hunt,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>How rude,” a fair voice said above them. “why wasn’t I invited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Micolash looked up, start</span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>ed, and saw a young woman standing over them. She was pale, with dark hair and the black garb of a church doctor. </span>
  <span>Her cheeks were flushed.</span>
</p><p>“I thought we were alone,” Micolash said, eyes shifting to the dweller.</p><p>
  <span> “Ah… you see… she don’t talk much… I forgot </span>
  <span>she</span>
  <span> w</span>
  <span>as</span>
  <span> there </span>
  <span>at all</span>
  <span>,” the dweller said </span>
  <span>and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> They were clearly lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micolash looked up at her, and then back down to the dweller. His mouth was filled with the lingering taste of cum, and his cock was still interested in more. Very much so. Underneath the skirts of the </span>
  <span>woman’s</span>
  <span> black church garb would be a soft, wet pussy covered in dark hair, waiting to be plunged into. The color of her cheeks told him this, and the wanton, rather glassy look in her eyes. She looked like </span>
  <span>she may have been </span>
  <span>a Blood Saint </span>
  <span>at some point</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>but </span>
  <span>right now, here in the face of Oedon, she was going to be a whore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Come here, love,” Micolash said, his voice purring low. “</span>
  <span>I’ve got something you can sit yourself down on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He throttled his cock down at the base, letting its reawakening length stick straight up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Oh my,” she said, letting a tender hand touch her chest in what may have been actual alarm. “it’s so terribly long,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You haven’t seen anything yet, my dear,” the dweller said next to Micolash and stroked their own cock, easily twice as thick as Micolash’s but not quite as long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh </span>
  <em>my</em>
  <span>,” the young woman said, this time her face visibly flushing a darker red. “</span>
  <span>I’ve never fucked anything that big before, I’m not sure if I can do it,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Why don’t you come here,” Micolash said. “and let me loosen that pussy up a bit, hm? I’ll have you creaming and gasping for more in no time,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She thought a moment, eyeing the smooth length of his pink cock, and then stepped forward, drew up her skirts, and straddled the Host of the Nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her pussy pressed up against his cock, and then she started to move, pussy lips spreading around his throbbing length, her pent up pussy juice slicking over his skin. </span>
  <span>The dweller came behind her and kissed the white skin of her neck, one large hand snaking around to grab a small breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ahh,” she said, </span>
  <span>grabbing the tip of Micolash’s cock and rubbing it over her pink little clit. “that’s it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She tilted her head back, thrusting her hips, face flushed. Micolash </span>
  <span>leant up and kissed her neck, her throat, pulled down at her clothes to reveal her decolletage. She turned her head to the dweller and took their kiss, letting their large, dark tongue reach into her mouth. One hand grasped their huge throbbing cock and began </span>
  <span>pumping while Micolash, cock throbbing and crazed for her to make the move to slot it into her dripping pussy, tore her clothes open, instantly latching a mouth onto a pink nibble, already pebbled hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Blood Saint moaned, quivering between the</span>
  <span>ir touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Fuck me,” she said, breathlessly, and Micolash grabbed his cock and shoved it inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She started grinding, mouth still fully occupied with kissing the chapel dweller, whose cock was dripping and rock hard in her hand. </span>
  <span>Micolash teased her nipple in his teeth, hands around her waist as she fucked herself slowly on the length of his cock. It wasn’t all the way in; she couldn’t take that much quite yet, but she was trying, slamming down with an increased frenzy to try to get the whole thing in. Her pussy throbbed and squelched around Micolash’s cock, </span>
  <span>nipping and squeezing in a way that was almost delirious. He felt like he’d never had pussy this good before, not even during the infamous </span>
  <span>We Tried To Summon A Great One Again But Failed consolation part</span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span> of ’</span>
  <span>52 that had left his balls so milked dry </span>
  <span>they appeared to have physically shriveled up in his nutsack</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Of course, he probably </span>
  <em>had </em>
  <span>had pussy this good before; he was easily in his 50s at this point, especially given how weird time was in the Nightmare. He just couldn’t remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Micolash and his super long cock felt like they were tasting heaven, buried deep in the Blood Saint’s wet pussy. He wanted to cum in it, </span>
  <span>nice and deep against her cervix,</span>
  <span> but held back, his promise standing that he was only priming her for the massive log of the chapel dweller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Fuck, I’ve got an idea,” Micolash breathed, his breath hot against her chest. “Let me up your ass while this fellow pounds your pussy. Turn around—that’s it—let me fuck that tight little hole. We’ll fill you up so full you </span>
  <span>won’t know which way is up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Blood Saint </span>
  <span>was now straddling Micolash with her back to him; she kept her skirts raised to show off the milky white ass, plumper than what Micolash expected given how thin she appeared in her black garb, and parted her ass cheeks. Micolash rubbed his cock up against her asshole, while the dweller pawed at her naked tits, covering them almost fully with one lick from his large tongue. </span>
  <span>She shuddered and moaned, and Micolash pushed his cock into her asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was tight. Impossibly tight. If it had ever been fucked before—and it likely had, given the </span>
  <span>requirement</span>
  <span> for Blood Saints to </span>
  <span>remain childless—</span>
  <span>it had been quite a while. The ring of her anus squeezed over Micolash’s cock head, and her ass sucked his cock in, enveloping it in the velvety folds of her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She lay back against Micolash’s chest, cock lodged up her asshole, and Micolash helped pull her leg apart, offering her wet, pink pussy to the dweller and his massive battering ram of a cock. Her pussy </span>
  <span>throbbed, pink and already fucked open just enough to </span>
  <span>gape slightly. The sight was </span>
  <span>irresistible</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>and the chapel dweller mounted and entered in one quick movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blood Saint cried out, legs tensing, head thrown back against the cage on Micolash’s head. Her skull collided a bit too hard for both of them, a disorienting cry following the one of pleasure from the Saint, and the shock of the hit reverberating through the metal of the cage and into Micolash’s own bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Careful, there,” he said, staggeringly sane sounding given the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The thing was, Micolash could feel the dweller’s cock against his own. Each time they thrust in, squeezing more and more into her tight pussy, Micolash felt it rub against his cock as if there was nothing separating them. The Blood Saint above him was nearly incoherent at this point, </span>
  <span>crying out and gripping onto the dweller while Micolash held her legs open, the dweller rutting and thrusting quick and deep into her over and over and over. </span>
  <span>The head of their cock was large and fat and the veins covering it so big and rigid Micolash almost swore he could feel it, all of it, as the Blood Saint’s asshole clenched around him, adding to the pressure. </span>
</p><p><span> Once the dweller was lodged completely in her pussy, Micolash started thrusting. It was only a little, but</span> <span>her ass was so tight it was almost too much to handle. </span><span>This he had never experienced before, he was sure of it. He had done double fucks this way before countless times, of course. I mean, what was a </span><span>We Tried To Summon A Great One Again But Failed </span><span>consolation party without one? He realised at this moment, and only at this moment, with a staggering clarity, that maybe </span><em>that </em><span>was why everyone in Mensis hadn’t tried that hard to summon a Great One correctly. Maybe they had just wanted more consolation parties. Maybe that’s why he had routinely felt like the only one actually doing their best…had he truly been surrounded </span><em>entirely </em><span>by horny idiots?</span></p><p>
  <span> Well, it was no matter. He had never double fucked with a freak of a Pthumerian before. Yes there had been well endowed scholars, </span>
  <span>but nothing like this. The dweller’s cock was massively thick and fat, and Micolash’s was so squashed in the Blood Saint’s asshole it almost </span>
  <span>didn’t need friction to make him cum. Just the sensation of the dweller’s cock sliding in the Blood Saint’s pussy, which was increasing with a haggard rapidity, the dweller panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ah miss, I’m going to cum in you,” the dweller cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes—!” she cried out, chest heaving, face and chest flushed with pleasure. “cum inside me, fuck, flood me with cum—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The dweller’s cock throbbed and spasmed, </span>
  <span>shooting another huge load out,</span>
  <span> and the cries of the Blood Saint increased to a mewling frenzy as she came in Micolash’s arms, her legs quivering. </span>
  <span>The dweller’s load squelched out of her throbbing pussy as he kept thrusting, making it leak down over her asshole as it gripped Micolash’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micolash felt his orgasm building in him, deep and fast. The dweller’s cock, still rutting, the taste of their cum still at the back of Micolash’s throat. His hands sought her soft breasts as he began to thrust his cock deep inside her, the dweller’s load coating his cock and letting him slip in deeper and deeper as her </span>
  <span>cunt and asshole throbbed in tandem in her abating orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He stuffed himself balls deep, his own balls rubbing up against the dweller’s, coated in thick robes of cum and pussy juice, and that’s when it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He started to howl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Eyes closed, he howled his lungs out, gripping the Blood Saint to him as his cock went off, shooting deep inside her asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every pulse was heavenly perfection, dragging him deeper and deeper into a stupor of total blackness. His head felt light. His body flushed with ultimate, </span>
  <span>delirious</span>
  <span> pleasure. No, there had never been sex as good as this at any </span>
  <span>We Tried To Summon A Great One Again But Failed </span>
  <span>consolation party </span>
  <span>ever before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His orgasm finally died down, the weight of the Blood Saint lifting up and off his body. He opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was standing outside in the Nightmare of Mensis, staring at the Brain. Startled, as if jolting out of sleep, he sniffed and found his nose stuffy. He wiped at it with his hand and found red. Another bloody nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before him, the Brain glowed. </span>
  <span>Something below died to frenzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Micolash!” he heard out to his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Edgar stood in the doorway, blade over his right shoulder. He was frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Would you, for </span>
  <span>the love of </span>
  <span>K</span>
  <span>os, </span>
  <em>please</em>
  <span> stop howling.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While I don't like the idea of Micolash fucking, I do think he has a real bruiser of a cock. He just has that energy. Apart from that (if it's not apparent) I do think he's a really fun character to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>